


Snowed In

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Future Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Michael is canonically bossy, POV Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PoV Michael Burnham, Post-Season/Series 02, Snowed In, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post S2: Michael and the former Emperor are searching Terralysium for some sign of Michael's mom. They get caught in a snowstorm, and one thing leads to another leads to a very trope-y time!





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcadio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadio/gifts).

> I've given up trying to figure out what the Bitch Muse thinks she's doing...

“C’mon, Michael, no need to be shy,” Georgiou chides as she begins stripping off her snow-sodden clothing.

Michael knows that what the Terran’s saying makes sense – they’ve just made their way through a horrendous snow storm, and have taken shelter in this cabin because the weather’s deteriorating rapidly and if they’d stayed out in it, they’d probably have wound up dead. The storm arrived sooner than was forecast, which is how they got caught out in it instead of reaching the safety of the shuttle they brought here. They’re both ill-prepared for the weather as far as their clothing’s concerned, so they’re both incredibly cold and wet, and stripping off that clothing is the most sensible way of surviving. But this is Philippa Georgiou, and while it’s not her Captain, she’s still very attracted to the former Emperor, and the idea of getting naked with her is both terrifying and seductive.

With a shake of her head, she begins to fumble with the zip of her coat, her cold, wet fingers horribly uncoordinated.

“Come here,” Georgiou says, brushing Michael’s fingers aside and unzipping the coat swiftly. She helps Michael to peel off the rest of her clothing until she’s just down to her bra and underwear.

“I found a couple of towels,” the Terran says, and passes one over, then wraps the other around herself, before peeling off her underwear – black and lacy, Michael notes with a blush.

“Thank you,” she says softly, and the other woman shakes her head slightly, then turns to the fireplace, and begins dragging chunks of wood from the pile alongside the fireplace.

“Do you actually know how to make a fire?” Michael asks, somewhat amused, even as she takes advantage of Georgiou’s position kneeling in front of the fireplace to slip off her underwear and bra.

“Of course,” the Terran says, and within a relatively short space of time she proves it by getting the fire lit. Then she and Michael drape their wet clothing on chairs taken from the kitchen of this cabin, arranging it in front of the fire to dry.

They raid the kitchen for tea and soup in order to warm themselves up from the inside as well as the outside. 

“I think this storm’s going to continue for some time,” Georgiou says after they’ve eaten. “We should probably try to get some rest, if not some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Yes,” Michael says shortly. Their mission, to try to find some sign of her mom on Terralysium, has not been successful yet, and she’s feeling pretty despondent about that.

“It’d be better if we sleep in here,” Georgiou continues. “Since we have the fire.”

Michael nods. “I’ll take the armchair.”

“Don’t be silly, Michael,” the Terran says. “We can easily fit on that couch together.”

It’s true that the couch is both long enough and wide enough to take two people of smaller stature like themselves. But the idea of sleeping next to Georgiou when neither of them is wearing anything but a towel is scary – she’s not at all sure her Vulcan controls are up to the task. However, if she refuses, she’ll have to explain why she doesn’t want to share the couch with the Terran, and that’s an even scarier prospect, so she swallows hard, clenches her jaw, and nods. 

Georgiou checks the status of the fire, adding a couple more chunks of wood, then gestures at the couch. Michael crosses to it and lies down on her side, facing the back, then Philippa lies down behind her. 

“C’mere,” she says softly, and wraps her arms around Michael, crossing them over her torso just below her breasts. Michael bites her lip to stifle her moan, particularly when Philippa insinuates a leg between her own. She can feel the other woman’s body heat bleeding through their towels, and a surge of desire burns through her veins.

“Go to sleep, Michael,” Philippa tells her. She nuzzles the back of Michael’s neck, and the young woman cannot quite suppress her shiver of pleasure. The Terran hums quietly, then lightly scrapes her teeth over Michael’s neck before laving the spot with her tongue.

“Philippa!” Her tone is shocked, but she’s also excited, and she wonders just how far the other woman is planning to go.

“Unless you tell me to stop,” Philippa says in a low voice, “I’m going to touch you. Intimately.”

“Don’t you dare stop!” gasps the young woman. That elicits a chuckle, then Philippa’s right hand insinuates itself under her towel and tweaks a nipple, which is already stiff and aching. She tweaks the other nipple, too, then her hand drifts down to lift the bottom of the towel and eases Michael’s legs apart. 

“Okay?” she asks against the shell of Michael’s ear, making her shiver. 

“Yes,” she gasps.

“Good girl.” Philippa drags the tips of two fingers around the entrance to Michael’s sex, then she teases her further by circling her clit. As she does this, she kisses and nips at Michael’s skin, then laves each spot with her tongue.

She lifts Michael’s right leg up and back, opening up access to her sex, then she slides her middle finger inside, moaning softly in Michael’s ear. “Already so wet for me.”

“Yes,” Michael gasps. Philippa’s thrusts are slow and languid, but Michael wants more, wants harder and faster, but she can’t bring herself to say so – a part of her is afraid to admit just how much she wants this, has wanted Philippa since the other woman pulled a dagger on her at the dinner table when they were still in the Terran’s universe. 

Then she pulls her finger out altogether, and Michael can’t quite hold back a whimper, which becomes a moan when Philippa circles her slick finger around Michael’s clit. 

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, haven’t you?” Philippa asks, something knowing in her tone.

“Yes,” Michael says on a sob of pleasure as the other woman now slides two fingers into her slick sex.

“I could tell,” Philippa says, her fingers moving a little faster now. “I’ve wanted you, too. Thought about forcing the issue, once or twice.”

Michael goes rigid in her arms, and Philippa tuts. “Not rape, silly. I’ve never needed to do that. Wouldn’t anyway – even I have some standards of morality, though you probably won’t believe that.”

“I do,” Michael says firmly, her mellow voice rasping a little as she nears her climax.

“Good.” She picks up the pace of her fingers again. “I just meant that I considered getting sufficient alcohol into you that you’d be less inhibited, less rigidly in control, and then seducing you.” She nips at Michael’s ear, making her shudder. “Think you can take a third finger?”

“Yes,” Michael groans.

“Good girl.” Philippa’s tongue is very busy on Michael’s ear as she slides a third finger into her cunt. “You’re a very good girl.”

She only manages half a dozen thrusts, and then Michael’s body finishes the climb towards her climax, her inner muscles clenching tightly around Philippa’s fingers and her hips jerking. 

Philippa strokes her through the aftershocks until Michael lies panting and trembling in her arms. “Okay?” she asks softly.

“Yes,” Michael says. 

Philippa’s fingers are still buried inside her, and she can’t help clenching her muscles around them, which earns her a filthy chuckle. “You want to go again?” she asks.

“Is that okay?” Michael asks, suddenly anxious that she’s being greedy or selfish.

“My darling girl, if you want me to fuck you all over again, I will gladly fuck you all over again. But I want to see your face this time.” She slides her fingers out, and Michael manages to manoeuvre herself around on the couch until she and Philippa are face to face. The Terran immediately kisses her, and Michael kisses back eagerly, then groans when Philippa slides her fingers back into her hot, wet cunt.

“Too much?” she asks.

“No,” Michael says firmly, then hooks her left leg over Philippa’s right. “Fuck me hard, Philippa.”

“Bossy,” the other woman says in a fond, amused tone. She begins to thrust, and Michael kisses her hungrily as Philippa fucks her deep and hard. 

Her climax is noisier the second time, which has the Terran making approving noises in Michael’s ear. 

“You’re gorgeous anyway,” Philippa says as she eases her fingers free. “But you’re even more gorgeous when you come.” She brings her hand up to Michael’s mouth, and she obediently licks and sucks her fingers clean, moaning at the taste of herself on Philippa’s skin, then they kiss again.

“Your turn,” Michael says after a bit, and she pushes the other woman down onto her back, then straddles her hips, making the Terran groan. “I bet you’re sopping wet, aren’t you, Philippa?” She nips at other woman’s lower lip. “I bet you’re desperate to have me inside you, fucking you hard and fast, aren’t you?” 

Philippa moans. “God, Michael.”

Michael nips again. “Answer me, Philippa.”

“Yes,” she grates out. “Yes, my cunt is sopping wet for you. Yes, I want you inside me, fucking me hard and fast. _Please_.”

_She sounds genuinely desperate_, Michael thinks with no small sense of triumph – she suspects it takes a lot to get the former Terran Emperor to admit such things. She is a little bit shocked at herself – she’s never been one for ‘dirty talk’, or for trying to sexually dominate someone, but she feels as if a part of her has been unlocked today, and Philippa is the one who had the key.

“Since you begged so prettily,” Michael says, and slides two fingers straight into her. 

Philippa climaxes immediately, crying out in pleasure, but Michael doesn’t stop there, she just pauses to add a third finger to the two already inside the Terran, before resuming her thrusts.

After she’s driven Philippa to three orgasms, they kiss for a bit, then they settle down to sleep, arms wrapped around each other.

“You’re a dark horse,” Philippa murmurs, her lips lightly brushing Michael’s.

“Hmm?” Michael’s already half asleep.

“I never expected you to be so bossy in bed. You always look so – so proper, I suppose.”

Michael snorts. “Have you never heard the phrase ‘Looks can be deceiving’?”

Philippa chuckles, then kisses her quick and hard. “Fair point.”

“Go to sleep, Philippa,” Michael says sleepily.

“Bossy,” responds her lover.

“Tiresome,” Michael retorts, which earns her another chuckle. When Michael opens one eye to chide her, Philippa smirks.

“Okay, Commander Burnham, okay. I’m going to sleep.”

“See that you do,” Michael says, somehow managing to sound prissy even to her own ears. 

Philippa presses a kiss to her brow, then tucks her head into the crook of Michael’s shoulder, and Michael’s last thought before sleep overtakes her is that while she could never love a snowstorm since she prefers hot, dry weather, she’s not entirely ungrateful to the one that brought them to this.


End file.
